Risky Boots: How I Became Captain
by kirbymanx-huskynator
Summary: Risky was once just your ordinary snobby rich girl. Until she got kidnapped by the biggest scourge the seven seas have ever known. (May need occasional reminder I'm working on this.)
1. Age 10: Chapter 1

Hello dairy. Sorry for the awkward introduction. As you know the day I purchased you on my therapist's request, I happen to be kidnapped by Pirates. And not like the Average Pirate or Pirate Average. It's not even the Pirate Elite or the Pirate Omega. It's by the PIRATE MASTER himself!

He's way scarier than the stories say. I have trouble writing as I keep thinking about it. He's as tall as a peasant's house.

His lackies are freaky too. The one's that fly are the worst though. Gives me shivers thinking about it.

They're keeping me prisoner for ransom. Demanding a lot of money from my parents.

I'm doomed. My parents don't care that much about me, they give me a budget and that's it. Cheapskates! Why could the Pirate Master just rob them? That's what I would do!

I'm Risky Business, by the way. I'm ten years old, straight A student, leading student in mechanics, Ordering my classmates around. I love dressses, money, and spending money.

Seems like I'm inadvertently making an autobiography out of you…

I feel like crying. My life's ruined!

Good night, Dairy.


	2. Age 10: Chapter 2

I tried to jump overboard today but the winged lackeys kept fishing me out. I tried many more escape attempt. The Pirate Master is amused by my escape attempts. Can you believe this diary? He finds it funny!

I wish I didn't try to get out of cooking and cleaning now. I shouldn't have to do that. I'm important, not some slave!

Poisoning him and the crew is out of the question. The big guy told me as such… "We eat because it tastes good, lassie. Though I don't mind the spice of poison. Ye best be making something edible fer yer sake." I don't know how to cook…

My parents better be paying in the ransom. I dunno how much cleaning and my cooking I can take.

And um… sorry for misspelling you yesterday, "Dairy".


	3. Age 10: Chapter 3

I just noticed how weird it is that the Pirate Master and his henchman (Cacklebats and Tinkerbats) haven't bothered to tied me up at all, and I just sleep in a hammock like the rest of them.

When I summoned up the courage to confront the monster he gave me this answer. "I only tie up threats or untrustworthy people. Ye are nonnathose, lass. No offence." I didn't dare to ask something again. I guess he means that I'm trustworthy?

How?! He trusts me to rebel? What if I messed up his plans? Well I guess he would kill me.

Should escape at this point? I don't see an opening, nor do I have the chance to work behind everyone's back, nor do I have a rubber chicken or pulley for my emergencies in case for Friggin' Unbelievably Botched Act of Rebellion.


	4. Age 10: Chapter 4

I called it! I freaking called it! I wish it weren't so, but I called it.

My parents hate me. The cheapskates won't pay my ransom. That doesn't surprise me, I overheard my parents several times that I'm a waste of money… Which sadly means that I'm eternally the Pirate Master's… If I can't escape that is.

The Pirate Master did officially announce me as part of his crew now since he can't get their money. Not that matters, for my "duties" are the same as before.

It's hard to tell who I hate more. Mother and Father or the Pirate Master.

Good news? I know how to bake a potato now…


	5. Age 10: Chapter 5

**Age 10: Chapter 5**

I tried making friends with the less-freaky-than-Cacklebats Tinkerbats today. It didn't work out. They share my interests in mechanics as they do tune up the little mechanics on the ship they have. They're mute and uninterested.

I hope I die quick of overwork or an oncoming pirate attack before boredom kills me.


	6. Age 10: Chapter 6

Okay I can't ignore this anymore. It's blazing hot out there! Seems we're traveling south. I wish home wasn't so lukewarm now. My dress is killing me in this this heat. I'm staying inside when ever I can.


	7. Age 10: Chapter 7

I tempered with the cannons either out of boredom or with a complete disregard for my life and others. I make it sound like I'd get punished by improving his cannons. But my first target was the Pirate Master himself.

It didn't even faze him. He took it like it was nothing. "Oooo, risky move, lass. I see ye improved me cannon." He laughed it off like a jolly sealion. How could he even tell?

Impressed, he gave me his pistol. Asking me to give it a tune up as well.

Half-an-hour later I shot him in his chest with the silver bullet I happened to have before I got captured. It was so shiny. So beautiful. Such a waste.

He smirked and showed me how to shoot it without falling on my butt and hurting my shoulder. He rewarded me with a promise of getting me a cookbook and a mop, after telling me I was something.

Things start looking up, diary. But I need more.


	8. Age 10: Chapter 8

Sorry for the inactivity as of late diary. I spend the last few days in my hammock, I shouldn't have shot that pistol, the shoulder pain got worse. Nothing happened.

The rations were good. Better than anything I've ever cooked.


	9. Age 10: Chapter 9

The ship rocked like crazy to day. No damage apparently. Thank goodness. I never thought I'd appreciate the hammock this much.

The Pirate Master stole a Warp Squid, I didn't dare ask why.

The squid's parent went on a suicide mission to get its kid back, and by the tone of his voice the squid teleported away.

I'm glad I don't have to clean up the ink.

Ew… The ink is starting to leak down.


	10. Age 11: Chapter 10

I had my first bath in weeks. Did I say bath? I meant the Pirate Master doused some sea water over me. Its freezing cold!


	11. Age 11: Chapter 11

A few months later and I'm almost done. The Pirate Master requested that I'd invent something that makes pillaging even easier. For I guess when he just gets lazy. At least I'm having some fun tinkering the ship's retractable chicken legs.


	12. Age 11: Chapter 12

The agonizing wait was over. The Raid was Successful! I got my first monetary reward and a hardy pat on my back. I'm now in my hammock again, recovering from my fractured jaw. At least my prize money is rather sizable. It does make sense, I mean is he gonna give it to the semi-mindless Tinker and Cacklebats? HAH!

Looking at the people screaming, running for their lives, it didn't concern me how little I cared…

Must run in the family.


	13. Age 11: Chapter 13

I had nothing to do aside from my normal clean up duties, and cooking. I upgraded the weapons some more. For more luxuries. If I'll be stuck here forever I might as well enjoy myself. Everyone else be damned!


End file.
